A distributed system (e.g., cloud environment) generally includes many loosely coupled computers, each of which typically includes a computing resource (e.g., one or more computer processors) and/or storage resources (e.g., memory, flash memory, and/or disks). A distributed storage system may overlay a storage abstraction (e.g., key/value store or file system) on the storage resources. Moreover, a server process running on one or more of the computers can export its capabilities to client processes running on other computers. The client processes result in a load on the computing resources and/or the storage resources. A distributed system typically warrants extensive monitoring and management to deliver expected performance and reliability.